SG1:The entwined worlds
by Avatar99
Summary: Sg1 is sent on a routine mission to collect Naquida samples. They head through the gate to find themselves not on the planet they're supposed to be on also to realise that the symbols on the off world gate are different. They soon discover that on this pl
1. Just Peachy

Jack:"So I get to meet the idiot in this one?"  
Lloyd:"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?  
Avatar99:"The disclaimer guys..."  
Lloyd:"Oh right... Avatar99 does not own Tales of Symphonia, it's charchters or it's storyline."  
Jack:"Nor does he own Stargate SG1, it's charachters, or it's storyline."

Colonel Jack Oneill sat in the briefing room utterly bored. They were to go to some rock and collect naquida (sp?) samples. This was definitely not gonna be one of the more heroic missions he'd been on. He continued listening to his 2ic (second-in-command) Major Samantha Carter drawl on and on about the importance of the substance until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jeeze Sam we get it! Let's just get there and get it over with…"

With that General Hammond spoke.

"Yes I believe it's time to start this mission. Everyone to the gate room."

About 20 minutes later the team was assembled. Jack, Daniel, and Sam had P90's strapped to their backs and other assorted weapons in pockets. Teal'c favored the Goa'uld staff weapon and would use nothing else. They were in full military fatiques and Jack wore his lucky hat. They were ready to go. In the background a techy's voice could be heard as the gate spun and symbols on the ring of it locked into place.

"Chevron 1 encoded… Chevron 2 encoded…"

To understand how the gate works you must first understand basic space navigation. To get anywhere in space you need 6 coordinates and you need to know where you're coming from. There are symbols all over the gates. Once you figure out what each means you can travel through space in a wormhole using the same theory, six coordinates and a point of origin.

"Chevron 7 locked."

The gate springs to life sending a surge of a liquid like substance out of it until it finally settles in the middle of the ring. Jack looks at his teammates as he walks up the platform to the gate.

"Shall we?"

The rest of the team follows in response. They step through the gate and feel the familiar rush of going through a wormhole and landing on the opposite end. Once everyone is through the gate closes behind them. Sam looks around worriedly.

"This isn't P3x297…"

This would normally prompt them to dial out and go home. So they turn around. Daniel looks at the gate confused.

"Jack I don't recognize those symbols."

Instead of the normal Egyptian hieroglyphics on the gate, the symbols were different. They weren't even of a Language that the linguist understood. The colonel turned toward him.

"That's just peachy isn't it?"

With this Teal'c speaks up. He'd been looking around as if searching for something.

"I believe we have another problem Oneil…"

"What's up T?"

"Our weapons did not come through the gate with us."

The rest of the group looks around only to realize the former Jaffa spoke the truth.

"That's even peachier…"

They hear someone coming and Jack relays the hand signals that means take cover and hide. While hiding they hear footsteps and 5 voices.

"This is pollycarbonate developed during the Kharlan war to defend against magic… Feel it's smooth surface, it's wonderous!"

"Is she always like this?"

"Is she?"

"Oh man and I was trying so hard to hide it to…"

"Collette put your hand on that stone. Once you do the way will open for us…"

A loud rumbling is heard.

"Wow! I guess I really am the chosen!"

"Yes I think we knew that already!

The footsteps continue and the voices muffle. The group comes out of Hiding and Sam looks at her CO (commanding officer).

"Should we follow sir?"

"I don't know I'm thinking."

Daniel turns to Jack with a sly grin.

"Is that what that smoke was? I think we should follow them we may figure out the symbols if we do…"

Jack looks right back at him with a sly grin.

"You just want to get with that archaeological fanatic woman. I guess it couldn't hurt to follow… Teal'c?"

"They seemed like Kindred spirit's and I'm interested to know what they meant by "Chosen one"…"

"Follow it is…"

They head down the now revealed staircase into the ruin.


	2. An Angel is born

Lloyd:"Avatar99 does not own Tales of Symphonia or it's charachters." 

Jack:"Nor does he own Sg1 or it's charachters"

Avater99:"All references to true events are pure coincidence and were not intended"

To deathstreet89 Thank you for your review! This is my first fic and it will continue to be updated as long as life doesn't through stuff at me. I hope to live up to better standards in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2: AnAngel isborn

Jack led his team through the ruin and after the group that went in before them. To their surprise, the further down they went the hotter it got. They enter a rather large room with platforms and lava underneath to see what they assumed to be their quarry step onto a warp ring and disappear. Jack turns to Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c is that new Goa'uld technology?"

"No I do not recognize it Oneill…"

They work their way up to the warp ring where the other group was and find the remains of a battle. There were fallen weapons everywhere. Jack stops and turns toward the team.

"We should pick up weapons, god knows what we're getting into."

The group searches the remains for weapons that they'd feel comfortable with. Jack and Teal'c pick up swords, Carter picks up a bow and quiver of arrows, and Daniel picks up a quarterstaff. They continue to the warp ring and step on it to get teleported to an altar of some kind but that's not what surprises them. What surprises them is to see the group fighting a rather large firey dog monster. The group consisted of 5 people one young man with brown hair and a strange red outfit wielding two swords, A boy looking no older than 8 with white hair and a blue shirt with shorts wielding a kendama, A young woman with blonde hair wearing a priestly white outfit wielding chakrams, an older woman with white hair wielding a holy staff, and an older man with Auburn hair and a strange purple outfit wielding a sword and shield. Without thinking Jack yells.

"Let's help them out!"

The team jumps in attempting to help out whomever they followed. Jack and Teal'c charge at it swing their swords furiously while cart knocks an arrow to her bow and pulls back the draw string firing away. The monster falls but not to the efforts of SG1. The final blow was struck by the twin sword wielding young man who yelled.

"Super sonic thrust!"

He thrust his sword as fast as an F16 fighter and hit the monster in a vital organ causing it to die. He then turns to the surprise guests.

"Who are you?"

The auburn haired man looks at him.

"Introductions and an explanation as to why they were hiding and listening to us can come later. Collette step up to the seal."

The blonde haired girl nods and walks up to the seal. With that a blonde haired angel appears and speaks.

"Collette daughter of the mana lineage. Offer your prayers to the seal and take a step closer to becoming an angel."

She prays and a holy light surrounds her as she levitates of the ground. The light flashes and disappears and the blonde girl now has psychedelic angel wings. Everyone gasps looking at her in shock and the twin swordsman speaks in surprise.

"Collette, has wings!"

The angel speaks again.

"You must travel across the ocean to the next seal. Don't fail me, my beloved daughter Collette. The angel transformation process is not without pain however but it is just for one night. Be strong and endure."

The angel disappears in a flash of holy light. The little boy speaks.

"Wow Collette!"

She smiles and answers in reply.

"Yup and I can put them away too…"

She demonstrates this feat and the boy jumps up and down in excitement. While the two of them play 'peak-a-boo' angel wings the twin swordsman turns to Jack again.

"Ok so… Who are you guys?"

The auburn haired mercenary speaks again.

"Perhaps we should continue this outside…"

"Yeah I guess it'll wait. What do you think?" He asks jack

"Where ever is more comfortable because it looks like both of our groups have long stories…"

Lloyd turns to the blonde and the white haired boy.

"Alright you two we get it. That's enough…"

"Okay…" The two say in unison.

The now group of nine head out of the ruin. Upon doing so the blonde falls. The twin swordsman rushes to her side.

"Collette! Are you ok?"

"I just feel weak… I'm sorry."

Sam and Daniel look on in worry. Sam says.

"Janet would have been able to help her I'm sure but she's far away now…"

The Silver haired woman looks at Collette worriedly

"We should get her to a doctor."

The auburn haired man looks up and intervenes.

"Remember the angels words. He said that it would be for one night and that she had to be strong. It's probably another trial. We should make camp here."

The group makes camp setting up a fire and their bedrolls. Once they're settled and sitting around the fire the auburn haired guy looks at the newcomers.

"I believe introductions are in order."

Teal'c looks at him and smiles.

"Indeed."

Ever the diplomat Daniel starts introducing SG1 pointing to the said individuals as he talks.

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, he's Colonel Jack Oneill, she's Major Samantha Carter, and he's Teal'c."

The Auburn haired man introduces the other group.

"I am Kratos Aurion a Mercenary. He's Lloyd Irving a drifting swordsman."

He points to the red clad boy

"She's Collette Brunel the chosen of mana."

He points to the blonde white clad girl.

"The two elves are Genis Sage and Raine Sage brother and sister respectively."

He points to the two white haired companions.

"We are the chosen's guards for the journey of regeneration."

Daniel nods.

"We are a team called SG1. Where we come from there's a machine called a stargate that allows us to travel to distant planets. We are the first contact group."

Raine looks doubtful.

"How is that possible?"

With this Sam looks up and answers.

"The gate creates a wormhole to other gates throughout the universe. It was created by a race we call the ancients who've been long lost now. They died as a result of becoming too advanced."

Raine goes into full scholar mode.

"That does sound possible! Is there a gate on this end?"

"Yes there's a problem though. The symbols on the gate are a form of hieroglyphics that I don't understand." Daniel says.

"Can you show me this gate?"

Daniel nods and leads her to the gate. Jack looks at the rest of the group.

"Our archeological fanatics have just gone of the wall…"

Lloyd laughs and answers.

"You said it…"


End file.
